A Treaty With Suna
by icequeenperkey
Summary: Rori is not what one would call a typical diplomat and is terrified of the stories she has heard of the Sand ninja's. So when her name is picked from a lot to stay in Suna, she is obviously nervous. But it is the meeting of the Kazekage's youngest son that makes her rethink what she has heard and want to get to know the cold boy.(This happens before the chunin exam)Gaara may be OOC


I followed the ninja that had been sent to my village, my hands shaking harshly even though the desert heat was making sweat stand out on my forehead.

The village of Suna sat close to my small village, but before today they had never given us the time of day. Whether we were in trouble or prospering.

For some reason the current Kazekage was changing that. He had sent a treaty to our leader and demanded that he send a representative to stay in Suna while the terms were being considered.

Since our leader didn't have any kin or close subordinates that he could spare, he simply drew a lot of everyone that was above the age of twelve.

My name had been the one drawn and I was almost instantly ushered away by the ninja, my clothes and belonging being left behind, the Kazekage specifically saying to do so.

I had heard about the terrors of the Sand Ninja's and wasn't really looking forwards to reaching the village, though by now I could see the large stone passage way that once we passed would reveal the gates.

I took a deep breath and had to remind myself to not bolt. I wouldn't be able to find my way back to my village and I wasn't sure that my running away wouldn't be a cause for war. My poor village would be annihilated if it came to that. I shook my head and clenched my hands against their trembling and stayed close to the ninja, breathing deeply when the gates loomed in front of us.

Several ninja's came to meet us and I was suddenly handed over to a man with a cloth covering half of his face.

I cowered slightly as he turned his attention towards me and his visible eye narrowed, a sneer coming to his mouth.

''If you are frightened of me then you definitely won't last long. Not with the creature that you are going to be living with.''

My eyes widened, my mind flitting from one terrible possibility to another about what I was actually here for. The man scoffed and reached for my arm, tugging me forwards and I tried to keep my breathing even as he dragged me past the villagers that were milling about the town.

He pulled me into a building that was slightly taller than the others and finally released me when the door closed, speaking to me over his shoulder.

''Do not wander off. I am taking you to the Kazekage and I do not want to have to look for you.''

I nodded and did as he said, keeping close to him.

He stopped outside of a door at the end of a long hallway and raised his hand to knock, hesitating only slightly when he heard the voices from inside before knocking twice.

A gruff voice from inside gave us permission to enter and the ninja quickly opened the door and shoved me forwards.

I stumbled slightly but caught my balance quickly and raised my head to look at the people around the room.

There was a boy and a girl about my age standing close to the desk, the girl having a large fan on her back, the boy in some sort of black body suit. Both looked at me with obvious surprise.

I saw a slight movement from the corner of my eye and another boy around my age stood in the shadows, his eyes the only visible thing and they were staring at the window across the room.

I heard the gruff voice again and turned my full attention to the other occupant in the room. The Kazekage sat behind a curtain, his face obscure by the fabric.

''Come here girl.''

I bit my lip before taking hesitant steps closer and stopping when a hand landed on my shoulder. I looked up at the man that I had followed into the room before turning back to the Kazekage.

I felt him looking over me and saw his head nod slightly.

''Do you have the treaty papers that your leader was supposed to sign?''

I nodded and went to hand them to him but the hand on my shoulder tightened painfully and I fought back a wince. A small man that I hadn't noticed before came from behind the curtain and took the scroll from me before scurrying back behind the curtain.

The Kazekage looked over the scroll for a moment before waving a dismissive hand.

''That is all I need of you. You will be staying at my home with my children. I expect you to stay out of trouble. Temari will get you anything that you need until you are allowed to leave Suna and return to that hovel that you claim as a home.''

I nodded and the hand that had remained on my shoulder was removed as the man stepped away. The girl I had noticed before sighed and motioned at me impatiently.

''Come on then. Let's get this over with. I have other things to do.''

I nodded and followed after her and the boy that were moving quickly towards the door. We had almost made it to the door when a raspy voice spoke and I looked to the corner to find that the boy that had stood there was looking at the Kazekage.

''You expect me to share a living space with her?''

Everyone in the room instantly froze and I saw the frightened look on every face. I bit my lip and bowed lowly, speaking quickly as I stayed facing the ground.

''I am sorry for the inconvenience. I will try to not be a burden or nuisance to you.''

There was a huff and I felt a wind as he passed by me and out the door, a muttered 'whatever' floating back to me.

I raised my head when I was sure that he was gone and felt the relief in the room. All eyes were looking at where the boy had disappeared from and Temari let out a shaky laugh.

''Well, that went better than I expected.''

The other boy nodded and I followed them as they hurried from the room. It wasn't until we were outside that the girl turned towards me and looked me over critically.

''You don't look like a diplomats daughter.''

I shook my head.

''I'm not. Neither our leader nor his council has any children. It was luck that decided who would be sent to Suna.''

She frowned and the boy snorted.

''Some luck.''

He looked me over critically and smiled cruelly.

''I'm Kankuro. You know who Temari is now and that other guy was Gaara. Stay away from him if you don't have a death wish. What he did today and letting you live is not his normal attitude.''

Temari nodded and I twiddled my fingers.

''My name's Rori.''

They both nodded and Kankuro shrugged, turning to his sister.

''I have some things that need to be done at home.''

Temari nodded and watched him leave before turning her attention back to me.

''The Kazekage said that you would need new clothes?''

I nodded.

''I was told that I wasn't to bring anything with me.''

Temari sighed and nodded, motioning me forwards.

''Fine. Let's get this over with then. You'll need an entirely new wardrobe and I will need to get home to make dinner. So we only have a few hours.''

I nodded and followed her into the market place, ignoring how the villagers looked at us.

/

Several hours later and Temari led me to her home, my hands filled with shopping bags.

I stared up at the tall house, gaping slightly and she laughed lightly.

''You don't have something like this where you live?''

I shook my head.

''No. Our leader has the biggest house and it is still only a one story.''

She laughed and shook her head before leading me into the house, taking her shoes off at the front door.

I followed her example, slipping out of my own sandals and she led me up the stairs, explaining the rooms. Hers was at the beginning of the hall. Kankuro's at the end and Gaara's was on the third floor.

I frowned at that, wondering why he would be on an entirely different floor but she didn't seem to notice and opened a door in the middle of the hall, looking over it critically before nodding.

''Here.'' This should work for you.''

I entered the room and dropped the bags I held, my eyes wide as I looked at the large room.

A set of glass doors led out onto a balcony, heavy blue curtains tied back to let in the sunlight.

Off white walls, sparkling tiled floor and a large bed with varying shades of blue blankets and pillows.

I turned wide eyes back to the girl in the doorway and waved my arms excitedly.

''This is bigger than my _HOUSE_!''

Temari laughed and shook her head.

''This is one of the smaller rooms.''

I gaped at her and she laughed harder before picking up some of my fallen bags, laying them on the bed.

''Why don't you put away all of your things and explore your house sized room before coming to meet me downstairs. I could use some help with the cooking?''

I nodded quickly.

''I love to cook.''

She smiled and hesitated before patting my head lightly.

''I'm glad that you were the one that was chosen to stay here. I was a bit worried about what we would have to deal with.''

I smiled slightly and watched her hurry from the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

I turned to face the obstacle of putting away my clothes, admiring what Temari had gotten me. I would have settled for pre-owned dresses but Temari had put her foot down and insisted that a delegate staying with the Kazekage should not be seen in rags.

I hadn't been able to argue with that. Instead I had let her find what she thought was appropriate and refused to look at the amount that she was spending.

Now I had a full wardrobe of new and fashionable clothes. Something that I wasn't used to or really comfortable with.

I shook my head and continued to put away the clothes. Once finished I decided to look over the room and found that I had an adjoining bathroom. Once I saw this I slid to the floor and just stared at the blue and white tiled room. A SEPARATE shower and bathtub stood across from each other and I decided that I was going to have to upgrade my house when I left the Sand village after spending time in such a place.

I left quickly, already overwhelmed and followed the familiar sounds of pans rattling to the large kitchen.

I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. Though the kitchen was bigger than I was used to, it was STILL a kitchen. The typical stove, bar and sink looking like old friends when everything had changed for me.

I walked around the center island and saw Temari wrestling with a can opener. I smiled at her and took over, easily opening the can and handing it back to her.

''So what are you planning on cooking tonight?''

She shook her head and threw the now empty can into the trash.

''I was thinking stew. But we don't have any veggies. So I'm kinda improvising.''

I frowned and looked into the pan that held a mush of different ingredients. I wrinkled my nose slightly and saw Temari doing the same before hesitantly speaking.

''W…Would you like my help? I have been told that I am a pretty good cook.''

Temari nodded quickly and dumped the concoction into the trash.

''Please, be my guest! I hate cooking. But Kankuro doesn't know how and I don't want us to starve.''

I nodded and went to look into the fridge, finding some thawed chicken. I pulled that out and smiled as I heated the oven.

''Do you have potatoes and green beans?''

She nodded and quickly went to a door off to the side and pulled a bag of potatoes and several cans of green beans from inside, waving them triumphantly.

I smiled and nodded, setting her to peeling potatoes as I prepared to bake the chicken.

/

Dinner went smoothly, Kankuro appearing about the time the food was finished and looking at the meal in surprise before grinning largely.

''At least we get someone who can cook out of this hassle.''

Temari shot him a glare and I simply nodded. I could at least do this much for their hospitality.

We all sat at the table to eat and it was only halfway through the meal that I looked at the empty chair and realized that one of the siblings was missing. I had truthfully forgotten all about him until that moment.

''Does Gaara not eat with you?''

Both siblings froze, the bite that Kankuro was about to eat falling from his fork and Temari palling slightly. I would take that as a no.

She cleared her throat and sat up straight, fiddling with her dress.

''Gaara eats when he wants to. I usually just leave everything in the fridge and he heats it up if he gets hungry.''

I nodded and Kankuro sneered.

''If he even eats human food. He may just drink blood for all we know.''

Temari sent him a disapproving look and I sat back a bit startled.

''Why would you say something like that about your brother?''

Kankuro's sneer worsened.

''Don't call him that. I don't like to be associated with him.''

I shrunk back in my chair when he looked at me and he scoffed before taking his plate to the bar and leaving the kitchen. I turned wide eyes back to Teamri and she was pushing around her food nervously.

''Look, Rori. Gaara doesn't really spend time with us when he doesn't have to. And Kankuro and I typically prefer it that way. Gaara isn't…well isn't normal. I'm not supposed to tell you what is actually wrong with him, but trust me when I say that it's in your best interest to stay away from him. He's hurt a lot of people and would hurt you too if given the chance. Just avoid him.''

I frowned and bit my lip before Temari forced a smile and stood from her chair.

''I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. Will you put the food away?''

I nodded and she laid a hand on my shoulder before setting her plate on the counter and walking from the room.

I shook my head once she was gone and stood, taking my own plate to the counter.

''What a strange family.''

I pulled a clean plate from the cabinet and filled it slowly. Just because I needed to avoid him didn't mean that I couldn't make it easy on him if he decided to eat later.

I covered the pate in plastic wrap before placing it in the fridge with the rest of the leftovers. I then washed the dirty dishes and set them in the drainer to dry. I would put them up in the morning.

I nodded as I looked over the clean kitchen before making my way to the stairs. A shower after my walk in the desert actually sounded really nice. I had sand in my clothes.

/

I lay in my large bed staring at the ceiling and praying for sleep to claim me. In all of the excitement of the day it hadn't actually hit me that I wasn't going to see my home again for a long time.

And I was suddenly homesick. Tonight would have been our village's yearly celebration. One that my friends and I typically danced through. The vibrant colors and tall fires making people passing by stop in and enjoy the festivities as well.

I shook my head and stood from my bed before walking out the balcony doors. I gasped as I saw a small flicker on the horizon and rushed to the edge, standing on my toes, wanting to see it better.

That was where my village stood. Could I see the fires and lights from Suna?''

I needed to be higher. I looked to my right and saw the small ladder that would be used as a fire exit...It also led straight up. I bit my lip and with one last look at the flickering light, squared my shoulders and made the climb up to the roof.

I ignored the wind that whipped around me and the sand that blew against my bare skin. I could see the flickering lights in the distance and judging by the moon it was around midnight.

They would just be starting the night dances now. The ones that were faster and caused the dancers to twirl around each other, young men trying to wrap up young women with the long lengths of ribbons that they held.

I smiled and hummed slightly, bouncing on my toes as I envisioned my friends twirling and dancing with the boys that had caught their eyes.

I hadn't noticed the other presence in my excitement and nearly slid from the roof as the raspy voice spoke from the shadows.

''I thought that you said that you weren't going to be a nuisance to me?''

I gasped and sat quickly in order not to stumble from the roofs edge and looked towards the voice, seeing Gaara walk into the moonlight.

I bit my lip, remembering Temari's advice but didn't instantly run from him, instead bowing my head slightly.

''I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were here.''

He frowned and looked towards the lights.

''That is your village? The lights are brighter tonight.''

I nodded and smiled brightly before turning my attention back to the lights myself.

''They are having a festival. I hadn't realized what day it was until a few minutes ago. I'm glad that I can see the fires. I was a bit homesick.''

Gaara scoffed and I turned back to see him staring up at the moon, his face pinched in a glare.

I stayed where I was, clutching my knees to my chest as the wind became cold. I was only able to take it for another moment before sighing and standing, reluctant to leave the sight of the lights.

I turned a smile towards the silent Gaara and saw him looking at me, his expression blank.

''Thank you for sharing your roof with me tonight.''

He didn't acknowledge that I had spoken and I simply gave him another smile before picking my way towards the ladder. I was a quarter of the way down when his voice reached me.

''Were you the one that cooked tonight?''

I looked back up to see him standing at the edge of the roof, staring down at me. I smiled and nodded.

''Yes I was. Did you eat?''

He remained silent and my smile widened.

''I'm glad. I didn't want you to starve.''

There was a small flicker of surprise before he stepped back and I made my way down the rest of the way down the ladder and to my room. Looking up at the roof one more time before I went into my room for the night.

This time when I lay down it didn't take me long to fall asleep. Seeing the lights of my home eased the homesick feeling and my dreams where filled with their flickers as I rested peacefully.

/

The next morning I awoke at my usual time, the sun just peaking over the horizon and made my way down to the kitchen.

I could at least prepare breakfast for everyone. I rummaged through the pantry and fridge, frowning as I noticed that there wasn't many ingredients and sighed as I familiarized myself with where everything was stored.

I was mixing a batter for pancakes when soft footsteps caught my attention. I turned to see Gaara come inside through the kitchen door and smiled slightly.

''Good morning. You were out early.''

He nodded and I continued to mix the pancake batter.

''Are you hungry?''

He shrugged and walked towards the bar, looking over what I was mixing and sneering.

''What _IS_ that?''

I laughed lightly.

''It's pancake mix. I promise that once it's done it will taste good.''

He continued to frown and I began to poor the mix onto the heated burner. Speaking as I did so, trying to make conversation.

''How did you sleep?''

He remained silent and I looked over my shoulder to see him glaring at me.

''I don't sleep.''

I blinked, startled.

''At _ALL_?''

He remained glaring at me and I shook my head, returning to my cooking.

''That explains why you were awake last night I suppose.''

He didn't reply and if it wasn't for how my hair stood on end, I would have thought that he had left. But he simply remained sitting at the bar, watching my movements with narrowed eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief once I placed the finished pancakes in front of him, laying the syrup and butter that I had found next to his plate. He stared at it doubtfully and I smiled.

''Haven't you ever had pancakes before, Gaara?''

His glare told me the answer and I swiped the syrup, adding some to my own plate of pancakes before placing it back beside him. He watched me carefully as I took a bite and I sighed at the taste. It had been a while since I had eaten the fluffy pastry.

I watched him from under my bangs as he took a hesitant bite and saw his eyes widen a fraction before he began to eat more animatedly.

I smiled slightly and looked at the clock on the wall, frowning as I noticed at the time.

''Do Kankuro and Temari usually sleep late? I don't want to make their pancakes until they get up. They're not as good cold.''

Gaara frowned.

''They're at the training field. They've been awake for hours.''

I blinked at him stupidly before nodding and going to place plastic wrap over the mix and shoving it into the fridge.

''I guess I'll wait till they come back to make them something to eat.''

I shrugged and returned back to the counter to get Gaara's empty plate, prepared to wash the syrupy dish.

He was staring at me funnily and I shifted self-consciously.

''What?''

''Why are you doing this? Cooking and being concerned about if we eat or not? The other diplomats that have stayed in Suna have been nothing but irritating when we are forced to host them.''

I smiled sheepishly and twiddled my fingers.

''I don't really consider myself a 'diplomat'. Until a few days ago I was working at a small shop in my village and I had no interest in doing anything else. I'm not used to getting anything without working for it and I'm not sure how to act other than how I usually do.''

I shrugged and I was forced to look away from his steady gaze, my face heating slightly.

He seemed like he would say more but the kitchen door opened and an arguing Kankuro and Temari came into the room. The moment their eyes settled on Gaara, they froze and shot wide eyes towards me before swinging back to their glaring brother.

Temari hesitated before stepping forwards.

''H...Hey, Gaara. What'cha doing?''

Gaara huffed and jumped from the stool, ignoring his siblings and walking up the stairs.

I frowned at the obvious disdain and turned to find both Kankuro and Temari looking at me worriedly. I smiled and saw Temari's shoulders slump in relief as she came to sit at the bar.

''He...He didn't do anything to you did he?''

I shook my head.

''No, of course not. We just got finished eating breakfast.''

They seemed surprised and I left out that we had also been speaking calmly, not wanting to alarm them further. Instead I asked if they were hungry and began to cook the remaining pancake batter when they said they were.

As they ate and argued over some ninja thing I let my mind wander and think over the interactions that I had with Gaara. I wasn't really sure why Teamri and Kankuro seemed to fear him so much. Yes he was gruff and even borderline hateful, but that didn't seem reason enough to warn people away from him.

I shrugged and returned to scrubbing at the plates, listening intently and Temari decided to include me into the conversation.

/

Temari had dragged me all over Suna, wanting to shop more and show me around.

By the time that we had returned back to her home, the sun was setting. I was glad when the tall house came into view, my feet screaming at me and my skin slightly sunburned since I had forgotten to wear sun screen. That would probably hurt me tomorrow.

As we walked, Temari tried to get me to tell her what Gaara had said at breakfast and I had simply shrugged and explained that it wasn't anything extraordinary, or worth worrying about and she didn't seem to believe me.

We walked through the door, hearing Kankuro's raised voice and Temari instantly ran into the living room, her face panicked.

I frowned and placed the bags of groceries on the counter, sorting through the food and trying not to overhear the conversation in the next room.

Kankuro was still yelling and even Temari began to raise her voice, the high pitch giving away her anxiousness. It wasn't until Gaara's voice, raised enough to hear, floated through the open doorway that I knew for certain who the argument was with.

I was putting away the can goods when Gaara suddenly stormed from the house, slamming the kitchen door behind him.

I looked after him with wide eyes and turned my gaze to Temari and Kankuro as they came into the kitchen. Kankuro was flushed and breathing hard, while Temari was pale and shaking slightly.

I bit my lip slightly, both siblings turning to look at me. Temari was the first to speak.

''I know that we're not supposed to tell you about Gaara, but I think that you need to know. If only to make you aware of what situation you are in and make you understand why we've been telling you to avoid him.''

I shrugged, still not convinced that was necessary but they led me to the table and sat across from me, Temari taking a deep breath before speaking again.

''Have you ever heard of monster of the sand village?''

I thought back to the stories I had heard and shook my head.

''No. Everyone in my village thinks that everyone in the sand is evil.''

I gave them a small smile and Temari tried to return it though it didn't reach her eyes.

''Well, for a long time we had a Tanuki spirit trapped in a jar. That was until the Kazekage, our father, decided that the village needed to become more powerful. He had an elder place the Tanuki spirit into our unborn brother, convinced that he could be used as a weapon once he learned to control the spirit.

When Gaara was born, our mother died because of that.

When Gaara was little, the Tanuki, whose name is Shukaku would sometimes take over and kill the people that surrounded Gaara. Most of this happened when he fell asleep. So Gaara can never sleep because of the fear of what Shukaku would do.

When it became apparent to the Kazekage that Gaara would never have fully control of Shukaku, he began to send out assassins to dispose of him. Gaara didn't take kindly to that and was able to kill everyone that came after him. But because of that and several other circumstances involving our uncle, Gaara doesn't trust anyone and has given in to Shukaku's constant blood lust. It is worse on the full moons. It isn't uncommon for Gaara to disappear when the sun sets and not return home until the sun has risen. The next day we sometimes find the bodies of villagers, crushed of their blood.''

She shook her head and Kankuro sneered.

''Temari is trying to tell you that he's crazy. He doesn't care about anyone but himself and whatever friendship you're trying to form with him will only end in your body being crushed by that sand of his. So just stay away from him.''

I frowned at him before looking down at my clasped hands.

''Have you tried to ask him why he does the things he does? Why he feels the need to kill the villagers?''

Temari seemed startled by my question and it was Kankuro that answered.

''Of course not! We don't have a death wish.''

I nodded slowly and stood from where I was sitting, forcing a smile.

''I think I'll lay down for a bit before I start dinner, if that's alright. I have a lot to think over.''

Temari nodded and Kankuro continued to look sullen that I hadn't instantly accepted his view of his younger brother.

I left them sitting at the table and slowly made my way towards my room, leaning heavily against the door once it was closed behind me. I frowned when I noticed my drapes swinging in the breeze of the opened balcony doors, thinking back to this morning. I hadn't left my doors opened.

I sucked in a startled breath when I felt the rough sand run over my bare legs and looked down to see the grains swirling around my skin. I looked around my room and focused on a corner where the shadows seemed darker.

''Gaara?''

He stepped out of the shadows, his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his chest.

''Are you going to scream?''

I shook my head and tested the sands resistance against my legs before moving forwards slowly and flopping on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

''Do I have a reason to?''

I heard him moving and he stood at the side of the bed, looking down at me with a glare.

''You should. I could kill you. I heard what Kankuro and Temari told you downstairs.''

I wrinkled my nose and locked my gaze with his, refusing to flinch at his glare.

''If you wanted to kill me you would have done it already.''

He seemed startled by this, his eyes widening slightly before he caught himself and returned his expression to his normal glare.

''How do you know that I'm not simply toying with you? I could make you feel safe around me before I decided that I wanted you dead.''

I frowned up at him.

''Would you do that?''

He remained silent and I took that as a no. He wouldn't do something like that. I sighed and scooted over on the bed, still ignoring the sand that was swirling around my legs and ankles.

''Do you wanna sit?''

He hesitated before sitting down on the bed, his legs laid out in front of him as he rested against the headboard.

I yawned and rolled onto my side to look up at him. He was glaring off into the distance and I snorted slightly.

''Do you have a problem with my wall or are you simply thinking about something unpleasant?''

He turned his glare down at me and I finally felt the sand that had been circling my legs disappear and return to the uncorked gourd that rested against the edge of my bed. I wasn't even sure when he had taken it off.

''Kankuro and Temari are worried about you.''

I shrugged.

''Temari is. I think that Kankuro just wants to start a fight. At least that's what it sounded like.''

Gaara looked at me for a while and I yawned again tugging my hair down from its high ponytail and sliding the band around my wrist, cuddling to the pillow that had somehow gotten into my hold.

The bed shifted and I looked up to see Gaara staring at me intently.

''I think that you are too comfortable around me. And you shouldn't be.''

I laughed tiredly and shook my head.

''Well...you're in my room and I'm tired. You're sister wore me out with all of her shopping today.''

He growled lowly and glared at the wall again.

''It's Temari. Don't call her my sister.''

I frowned.

''Why not? That's what she is, isn't it?''

Gaara's hands clenched tightly and I sighed.

''I don't have any siblings, or any real family for that matter. No one in my village does. We all just kinda found our way there and just haven't left since.''

I felt a rough hand on my arm, shaking me slightly and opened eyes that I hadn't realized had closed. I sucked in a startled breath as aqua eyes captured my gaze.

Gaara had moved to lie on the bed, his face uncomfortably close to mine.

I tried to scoot back but his hand on my arm stopped me, keeping me in place as he glared.

''You fell asleep.''

I smiled sheepishly.

''Sorry. That happens sometimes when I'm tired. I'll be rambling about something and doze off.''

He stayed still for a moment before removing his hand slowly.

''I guess it's fine.''

I smiled and nodded, my eyes closing again.

''What do you think that I should cook or dinner?''

He was silent and I peeked out of an eye to see him looking at me strangely.

''What?''

His frown was more confused than angry this time.

''Why would you want my opinion on what to cook?''

I opened both eyes and looked at him steadily.

''Because I want to cook food that you like to eat. It's no fun cooking things if no one likes to eat them.''

Gaara's frown deepened and I saw that he was thinking deeply.

''When I was younger, my uncle used to make me gizzards and salted tongue. I liked that.''

I wrinkled my nose and laughed disgustedly.

''We may just have to buy that for you. I'm not sure how to make that or even if I _CAN_. Meat and I have a strange relationship. I hate the smell of it.''

Gaara looked at me closely before shaking his head and though he tried to hide it, I could hear a slight tone of amusement, his lips twitching at the corners briefly.

''You are a strange girl.''

I grinned brightly, for the first time not hearing any scorn in his voice as he spoke.

His hand rose hesitantly and he laid it over my eyes, causing me to close them.

''You are tired. You should sleep. Kankuro and Temari will be hungry soon and will come to wake you up.''

I hummed lightly and sighed, thinking that he would leave once I fell asleep.

/

I was in Suna for two months before I saw why people were afraid of Gaara. I had gone to the training yard with the siblings for once, wanting to watch them train and instead of staying until they finished I had left about noon, wanting to get started on lunch. I hadn't noticed that Gaara had left with me until I was halfway back to the Sand Siblings home and he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

I smiled at him and prattled about some of the jutsu's that I had seen him and his siblings perform, unaware of the hateful eyes that watched us. I wasn't paying much attention to anything besides keeping up to the quickly walking Gaara and so didn't see the men that had stopped in front of us until I had collided with a broad chest.

I instantly stumbled back and muttered apologies only to have large hands wrap around my upper arms and squeeze tightly. I gasped in pain and saw that a ring of men had surrounded Gaara and I, all of them having a Suna headband in sight.

I saw Gaara glaring at the man that held me and he seemed unconcerned about the others.

''You are hurting a guest of the Kazekage. He won't be happy if you don't let her go.''

The man sneered and shook me suddenly causing my head to snap back on my neck.

Gaara growled lowly and I felt sand circling around me before wrapping around the man's wrists. There was a loud snap and I fell to the ground as the man howled, his hands dangling from crushed wrists. I gasped slightly and scooted back away from the sight.

The other men seemed to ignore their howling friend and instead stepped closer to where Gaara stood. Gaara simply scoffed and remained where he was, simply glaring at the men.

''I will give all of you a chance to run. Which is more than I normally would.''

The men sneered and lunged at Gaara with jutsu's and kunai. They were instantly surrounded by sand and lifted into the air. Gaara looked on, an evil smile coming to his face and I shivered at seeing it.

''Beg. Beg me to spare your pathetic lives.''

Some refused to speak while others began to wail and cry out. Gaara's smile widened and I bit back a whine at the sight. He clenched his hand and the screams died instantly, blood raining down on us, staining my hair and outfit.

I stared in horror at the sight, unable to move from my crumpled position on the ground. I felt the hands on my bruised arms but didn't look as a wall of sand surrounded us, transporting us into my room.

I felt the hands that had surrounded me start to pull away and I gathered enough of myself to throw myself into the retreating arms, wrapping my own around Gaara's shoulders and gasped into his neck.

''Don't leave me! Please.''

Gaara was frozen against me but after a moment his arms wrapped around me and lifted me up, carrying me to my bed and sitting with me on his lap, my body shaking against his as I sobbed. His spine was straight and his arms had dropped from around me when we were situated on the bed but that was fine as long as he didn't leave.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, but my tears eventually stopped and I leaned against him weakly, sniffling harshly, my arms loosening their death grip on his neck.

He remained still as I spoke, not raising my head from where it rested close to his throat.

''You kill a lot of people like that, don't you?''

His shoulders stiffened even more and I felt him trying to push me away, only to freeze when I tightened my arms again, refusing to move. He stilled again before nodding, his jaw sliding against my hair.

''I do. Most of which attack me first. Their deaths make me feel like my life has purpose. Making their blood soak the earth makes me feel alive.''

I shook my head and continued to rest against him, unsure about what to say to that confession. When I spoke again my voice wasn't much more than a raspy whisper.

''I don't like seeing you like that.''

He succeeded in pushing me away this time and I met his glare with tired, sore eyes.

His hands came up to wrap around my arms and I winced as they settled on the bruises that the man had left earlier. Gaara frowned before sliding my sleeves up my arm and seeing the bruises His eyes narrowed before he shifted his grip a little lower, grasping my elbows instead.

''They deserved to die. They would have killed me _AND_ you because you were seen with me.''

I nodded.

''I'm not saying that they didn't. But there were other ways for you to kill them than to make them think that you would let them go before crushing them to death.''

I shivered at the sound of crunching blood and forced down my throats bile, shaking my head harshly. My fingers had found their way onto his shirts and clenched there tightly.

He didn't say anything, simply glaring at me and I noticed for the first time our clothes and skin were still covered with the dried, crimson substance. My voice was still hallow when I spoke, plucking at his stained shirt.

''I need to wash our clothes. It will be hard enough to get the blood out without it setting any longer.''

Gaara's hands fell from my arms and I remained where I was for a moment before he lifted me from him, placing my feet on the floor.

I looked up at him, seeing the blood streaked face and reached up to touch his cheek, his hand instantly striking out and catching my wrist. I let it fall limp in his hold and shook my head.

''You need a shower. You have blood on your skin.''

He released my hand, bringing his own to his face and rubbing at the dried blood.

I sighed and reached for his hand, ignoring his glare as I tugged him to the bathroom.

I set him on the bathtubs edge before beginning to fill the tub with hot water. I grabbed one of my clean wash rags and dipped it in the water before returning to face Gaara and rubbing the cloth over his face, slowly removing the blood.

''Such a mess.''

He seemed unconcerned with what I was doing and let me continue to rid him of the dried blood. It wasn't until I had moved to his hair, running the cloth through the matted tresses that he spoke.

''Why are you not running? I killed eight people in front of you, covering you in their blood and instead of screaming and calling me a monster, you are washing the blood from my hair.''

I sighed and rinsed the cloth in the slowly pinking water.

''Because, though I'm not happy with the method, you did save me today. Because I don't really think that you are a monster. And because I like you. I think of you as a friend and whether you admit it or not, I know that you like me too. Even if it's only enough to tolerate me.''

He was glaring at me and I placed the cloth in the water before pointing at his shirt.

''I need to soak that. Your pants seem to still be completely clean, though I'm not sure how.''

He shrugged and pulled his shirt from his chest before handing it to me.

I took it and dipped it into the still hot water, watching the slightly pink liquid turn darker and wrinkling my nose in disgust at the sight.

I felt eyes on me and turned my head to see Gaara staring at me harshly, his arms crossed over his mesh covered chest.

''You are covered in blood too.''

I nodded and left his shirt in the water, making my way back to my room and searching through my closet for something that would hide the bruises on my arms.

''I know. I'm going to take a shower once you leave.''

He frowned and leaned against the bathroom doorway.

''Who said that I was leaving?''

I frowned slightly and shrugged, walking past him and back into the bathroom. I started the water in the shower, finding the right temperature before stepping back and beginning to slip out of my blood stained clothes.

I had almost wrangled out of my undershirt when Gaara's voice stopped me.

''Wha…what are you doing?''

I looked at him and found a slight pink across his cheeks and nose. I raised an eyebrow.

''I _TOLD_ you, I am going to take a shower. I can't get clean in my clothes. So whether you stay or not is up to you but I _AM_ going to strip down and get into the shower. You can either stay where you're at or go sit in the bedroom. I don't care.''

I pulled my sticking shirt from my skin and threw that into the tub water, noticing as I did so that Gaara had turned to face away from me, his gaze looking out into my bedroom.

I fought a smile and stripped from the rest of my clothes, throwing them into the tub as well before entering the shower and sighing as the hot water ran over me.

I watched the pink swirl down the drain and wondered how covered in blood I had actually been. I hadn't had the courage to look before entering the shower.

I shook my head and saw the shadow of Gaara enter into the bathroom again and resume his seat on the edge of the tub. His voice was soft and I had to strain my ears to hear him.

''What makes you think that I killed those men to save you?''

I frowned and began to wash my hair, raising my voice slightly as I spoke.

''Because, you didn't look at any of the others besides the one that held me. And you gave them a chance to leave us alone, which you said yourself isn't something that you would normally do. So I know that it wasn't bloodlust that made you kill them.''

I could practically feel the glare that he was sending me through the colored glass and smiled, glad that the shock was wearing off and I was feeling more like myself.

Gaara's voice was even softer when he spoke again and I wasn't sure that I heard him right.

''You shouldn't give me so much credit.''

I frowned and turned off the water, reaching out of the shower door to grab my towel and wrapping it around me before stepping from the stall and coming to stand before him.

He leaned back slightly, a small breath escaping him and I smiled gently.

''And maybe you should give yourself _MORE_ credit than what you do.''

He glared up at me and my smile brightened before I left him there and went to pull on my dress, careful that the towel didn't fall until I had the dress situated over me. Though I knew that he wasn't looking at me anyways, his eyes glued to the tiled floor.

I shrugged and began to wring the water from my hair, wondering if I should cut it shorter as I braided it tightly.

I stood up once I finished and looked to see Gaara still glaring at the floor.

I rolled my eyes and called out to him.

''Are you hungry? We never did get our lunch.''

He looked up at me and stood, which I took for his agreement and smiled before leading him from my rooms and down the stairs to the kitchen

He took his normal chair at the bar and I tried to prattle about random things while I fixed us a late lunch.

It wasn't until the door swung open and not only Kankuro and Temari entered the kitchen, but an enraged Kazekage as well. I flinched back at the angry look he threw his son, my first sight of the man making me decide that Kankuro definitely took after him.

The Kazekage stomped forwards and Gaara simply sneered at him from his perch on the barstool.

''Do you know who those ninja's that you killed were? Who their families were?''

Gaara simply glared.

''They attacked me and so I defended myself. Maybe if they had trained more instead of relying on their family connections they wouldn't be dead.''

The Kazekage's face turned an alarming shade of purple and he took a threatening step forward only to have a wall of sand come up between him and his son when he threw a punch at the boys face.

The Kazekage howled in pain and clutched his obviously broken hand to his chest.

Gaara didn't spare anyone a glance before he wrapped himself in sand and disappeared quickly.

I frowned at the spot where he had just been and the Kazekage ignored me completely before turning his attention to his other children, snarling at them.

''I suppose that it's too much to ask for the two of you to keep him in check, isn't it? Useless the both of you.''

He stormed past them and I glared at his back, my hands on my hips as he left the house entirely. What a bastard.

Temari and Kankuro began o speak to each other quietly and I turned my frown to them.

''What does he expect us to do? Gaara can't be controlled by anyone. Much less the two of us.''

Temari nodded quickly and I rolled my eyes at their fearful voices, turning back to finishing lunch. I didn't tell them about the reason why Gaara had killed the men today, betting that if he wanted them to know I was involved, he would have mentioned it. Instead I waited until they had eaten and left the kitchen before grabbing the extra plate I had kept warm and making my way towards my room.

Gaara seemed to prefer high places when he was upset and I figured that he would be on the roof. His normal hiding place. Typically I was wary of following him up there, not wanting to intrude, but he had been hungry and hadn't gotten to eat because of his family.

So I braved the harsh Suna wind and climbed, one handed up the ladder and carefully climbed over the edge and onto the roof.

It didn't take me long to find him, sitting in the shadows, looking out over Suna with a sneer. I sighed and walked towards him, his face not turning towards even when he spoke.

''I should just kill him and leave. There couldn't be a much worse Kazekage.''

I nodded, in full agreement with that statement before lowering myself to my knees and handing him the plate.

''Here, eat. I know you're hungry.''

He looked at me then and rolled his eyes before taking the plate, pulling the plastic from it.

''Is this your solution to everything? Eating?''

I blew a raspberry and rolled my eyes, sitting next to him and looking over the dessert village.

''You were hungry, Gaara. And you didn't get a chance to eat since you were sorta ran off.''

He huffed and began to eat quickly, looking out at the village. He was sneering and I frowned.

''If you hate it here so much, why don't you just leave?''

He shook his head and continued to eat, speaking between bites.

''Where would I go? No place would be willing to accept the monster of Suna. And I don't want to give the villagers or the Kazekage the pleasure of knowing that they ran me away.''

I nodded and sighed, looking up at the slowly darkening sky. We remained silent and I yawned largely, covering my mouth with a hand, the traumas of the day finally catching up with me.

Gaara ignored my obvious dozing and I probably would have fallen asleep on the roof if Temari's voice hadn't caught my attention.

I scuttled to the edge of the roof and found her on the ground, looking around frantically.

I sighed and waved silently at Gaara before climbing down the ladder and speaking only when I was on my balcony.

''What, Temari?''

Her head instantly shot up towards my direction and her shoulders drooped in relief as she yelled up at me.

''Sorry, you didn't answer your door when I knocked. I need to talk to you, can I come up?''

I nodded and she took the ladder up to my balcony and smiled when she swung over the railing. It was at that moment that she realized that the ladder continued up to the roof and she frowned, though she didn't mention it.

Instead she led me into my room and settled me on the bed, smiling embarrassedly.

''I'm sorry that you had to witness our family problems today. The Kazekage doesn't normally come home and when he does he hardly ever speaks to Gaara or Kankuro and I. Today was just a strange day all together.''

I nodded and frowned.

''Why does he treat you like that? I knew that he wouldn't treat Gaara kindly. But he doesn't seem to care about you and Kankuro either.''

Temari shook her head.

''He's always been that way. I'm not sure how I would react if he was kind or loving. Even with our mother he was always gruff and cold.''

My frown deepened and I crossed my arms over my chest, a habit that I was picking up from Gaara.

''I don't think that I like him.''

Temari nodded, leaning back on her hands.

''I'm not fond of him myself. And he's my own father. Kankuro doesn't like him either and Gaara…well it was obvious how he felt about him.''

I nodded, remembering what he had said on the roof and Temari drew me from my thoughts by sighing.

''I hope that you won't judge all of Suna's ninja's by just looking at the Kazekage. We're not all like that.''

She smiled hopefully and I smiled back gently.

''I know that. I have been here for a little bit, you know.''

She nodded quickly and stood, brushing off her dress suddenly fidgeting and becoming nervous.

''I didn't tell you right away because I wasn't sure how to say it but it's probably better if I just come out with it: Kankuro and I are being sent on a mission to the mountains…Gaara is being forced to stay in Suna as a punishment for today. He…He doesn't know yet but I'm sure that he will be angry when he finds out.

I know that you haven't really listened to my advice about staying completely clear of him and so far it hasn't been bad for you, but _PLEASE l_isten to me when I say that you need to avoid him when he's upset. I don't want to come home and find that he's killed you. I'm beginning to think of you as a friend.''

I smiled slightly.

''I think that way of you too, Temari. But I can't promise that. I _WILL_ promise to try to be careful though.''

She obviously wasn't happy with my response but sighed and nodded.

''Alright. I know that any argument I try won't sway you. Especially if after what you saw today hasn't. Just don't be dead when I come home?''

I nodded and laughed.

''I think that I can manage that.''

She nodded and gave me a small smile before looking up towards the ceiling.

''I need to go tell Gaara that Kankuro and I are leaving.''

I nodded, not telling her that he was on the roof and she gave me one last parting smile before leaving my room.

I stretched when the door closed behind her and flopped back onto my bed, remembering about the clothes that were still soaking in the bathtub. At least it would be able to take them downstairs and wash them properly if Temari was out of the house. I wouldn't have to worry about sneaking around.

I yawned and closed my eyes, not bothering to close the balcony doors and simply enjoying the warm breeze that came into the room.

/

My skin prickling told me that someone was in my room and I opened blurry eyes to see the familiar aqua eyes staring at me from the darkened corner.

I groaned and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table, seeing that it was past midnight.

I moved my bangs from my face and turned back to face my silent companion.

''Is something wrong?''

He glared at me.

''You missed dinner.''

I yawned and nodded scooting over on the bed and patting the mattress.

''Are you going to come sit down or stay in the corner?''

He huffed and walked towards the bed, sitting in what I was beginning to associate as his spot.

I rested on my stomach and hugged my pillow, laying my head on the soft cushion and turned my face to look at him. He was glaring across the room at my wall and I rolled my eyes at his typical behavior.

''Have Temari and Kankuro left yet?''

He was silent and I knew that that was a yes. And that he was not happy about being left behind.

I sighed and reached for his hand, only to have him jerk away from me, his glare coming to rest on me full force and causing me to recoil slightly.

''I have never been left behind as a punishment before. What right does he think that he has to keep me from spilling blood?''

I frowned as he continued to mumble and again reached for his hand, this time making contact with the rough texture of his skin and his ranting instantly stopped and his glare worsened.

I tugged on him gently.

''Gaara, lay down.''

He stayed still and I rolled my eyes, using my free hand to wrap around his waist and pull on him. He finally gave in to my tugging and lay down to face me, his glare still in place.

I sighed deeply as his eyes became level with mine and moved my hand from his waist to push his hair away from his face, ignoring his glare.

''Would you have really wanted to go on a mission with your siblings after today?''

He frowned at my mention of his relationship to the two but answered anyways.

''I could have killed people on this mission and felt alive. Kankuro and Temari are simply an unavoidable nuisance.''

I frowned.

''Haven't you had your fill after that mess today?''

He shrugged.

''I don't feel the need to kill right now. But I would have had the _ABILITY_ to do so if I had gone on this mission.''

I smiled brightly.

''But then I would have been left all alone. And you and your sister would have spent the entire time worried about me.''

Gaara's frown turned into an intense glare.

''I don't worry about you.''

I laughed and shrugged impishly.

''That's because you are lying right across from me.''

I was simply teasing him but he didn't seem too happy about it and I shook my head before changing the subject.

''Your first announcement when I noticed you was that I missed dinner. Are you hungry?''

He shook his head and turned to look at the ceiling, my hand sliding from his skin and to the cool bed when he did so.

''No. I ate leftovers from last night.''

I nodded, hiding a smile at the thought that he was worried and needed to check on me. My smile instantly fell from my face with his next sentence.

''I heard what Temari said to you today. About staying away from me.''

I huffed and rolled to look at the ceiling myself.

''She worries too much.''

He frowned, confusion evident on his face.

''Why don't you listen to her? It would be safer for you.''

I raised an eyebrow. Ad turned my head to look at him.

''Why? Are you planning on hurting me, Gaara?''

He didn't answer and I could tell by his glare that no, he wasn't _PLANNING_ on it, but it could still happen none the less. I shrugged it away and returned my gaze to the ceiling.

''I trust you, Gaara. Even if you lose control and hurt me a bit, I trust you enough to be able to stop yourself from injuring me too much.''

He was silent for a moment before speaking hesitantly.

''Why would you trust me?''

I shrugged.

''Because we're friends, and that's what friends do.''

He glared, but kept his eyes on the ceiling. His voice was cold when he spoke again.

''We are not friends.''

I snorted.

''Then what would you call us, Gaara?''

He was silent and his voice was quiet when he answered.

''We are nothing.''

I rolled my eyes and clasped his hand quickly, squeezing it gently and releasing it before he could respond or pull away.

''If that's what you wanna call it, then we'll leave whatever this is at that.''

He gave me a glare to cover up his confusion and I smiled before yawning and turning onto my side to face him.

''Are you alright if I go back to sleep?''

He shrugged and continued to stare at me as I slowly began to doze. His voice was soft when he spoke.

''You shouldn't trust me.'

I hummed.

''Too bad. Because I do.''

After that I fell asleep, feeling his body heat warming the bed from where he lay.

/

Temari and Kankuro were gone for a week and I had noticed that Gaara was staying around more often since they had left.

He was watching me cook our lunch and I was just placing it on the counter when the small squeaking sound caught my attention.

It wasn't very loud and if it hadn't been for the silence of the room I wouldn't have heard it. However the small noise was followed by the skittering of tiny, clawed feet and I looked down to see a couple of mice staring up at me from beside the sink.

I instantly screamed to high heaven and clawed my way onto the counter, startling Gaara who was instantly in a battle ready posture, his eyes looking around for possible threats.

It wasn't until I hysterically pointed at the scurrying mice that he blew out an exasperated breath, his eyes rolled towards the ceiling and his sand suddenly came out to capture the vermin, throwing them outside.

I was still crouched on the counter, my knees to my chest and whimpering slightly when Gaara came towards me, his hands on his hips.

''They were just mice.''

I shook my head and slowly let my legs hang over the side on the counter, reaching for the glaring boy. He huffed and walked closer to me, and I instantly wrapped legs and arms around him, refusing to be put down.

He glared at me and pushed at my stomach.

''Get off of me.''

I shook my head and clung to him like a spider monkey.

''No. What if there's more?''

Gaara gave me reproachful look.

''How many rodents do you think are in my home? Those two just wandered in from outside.''

I felt my eyes widen.

''But what if they had a family while they were in here? There could be tiny mice running around and you wouldn't know until they were grown.''

His eyes twitched in irritation and he again pushed at me.

''There are NO more mice in the house. Now get down. I am hungry and I can't eat with you clinging like you are.''

I bit my lip and looked down at the ground, still not unwrapping myself and Gaara finally sighed.

''If you see any more rodents I promise that I will get rid of them.''

I looked at him and smiled gently before laying a kiss to his cheek before unwrapping myself and dropping to the floor.

I walked to the counter where the food still rested and felt Gaara's eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder at him and saw him giving me a curious expression.

''Why did you do that?''

I shrugged and began to fill his plate.

''Because I was grateful and didn't know how else to thank you. Did you not like it?''

He frowned and returned to his seat.

''It was strange.''

I smiled and handed his plate to him, again beginning to ramble about nothing really important.

That was how Temari and Kankuro found us, sitting at the bar, eating and talking about nothing with any real value.

Both siblings stopped in the doorway, their mouths dropping open and I smiled at them, ignoring their looks.

''Hi! How was your mission? Are you hungry?''

Gaara ignored them completely and it was Temari that answered, being the first to gain her composure.

''The mission went fine, no problems. And yeah, we're starving.''

I nodded and hopped down from my place beside Gaara to fix them both a plate, Kankuro still gaping at his brother who sat quietly, finishing off his own meal.

Both sibling took their plates from me and went to the table to eat, glancing between Gaara and I. I ignored them but Gaara seemed to be getting a bit agitated and huffed suddenly, jumping from the bar stool.

''We're going for a walk.''

His sibling's eyes widened even more as I followed him from the room, giving them both a small smile before meeting him outside.

This had become our almost nightly routine after dinner. Take a walk and enjoy the coming night when most of the villagers where already settled in for the night.

We wound up by the gates, the guards looking at us with wide eyes and startled expressions. I felt Gaara stiffen next to me and instantly grabbed his sleeve, leading him away from the prying eyes and to a more secluded part of the wall.

The moment we were out of seeing distance, Gaara had pushed me against the wall, his eyes blazing angrily.

''What? Are you ashamed to be seen with me?''

I frowned and instantly shook my head.

''Of course not. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable, like I know that you are, when people stare at you like that.''

He growled at me, his eyes becoming slightly unfocussed, something that I had watched happen when he was having a discussion with Shukaku and I bit my lip before slowly reaching up and cupped his cheek, rubbing my thumb across the underside of one of the dark eye circles.

He caught my hands, pinning them to the wall a moment before his eyes came back into focus. I wasn't expecting him to suddenly press his lips to mine, his body pressing mine into the hard stone wall.

His lips slid against mine harshly, dominating the kiss and I tried to pull my hands from his grip only to have him tighten his hands, his fingers sinking into my skin and I was sure that I would have bruises.

I gasped at the slight pain and I felt him deepen the kiss as my mouth opened for him and I heard myself moan.

He froze at the sound and I took the time to break away from him and gasp in a breath. His eyes watched me intently, a strange heat in them that I hadn't ever seen before and I licked my lips quickly, seeing his eyes lower to follow the motion, his hands again squeezing my wrists. Though I was sure that this time it was unintentional.

''Gaara, where'd you learn how to kiss like that?''

He rolled his eyes.

''Shukaku is telling me what to do.''

I nodded and leaned back towards him, only to have him shake his head and pull back further.

''I have to get back. He Kazekage was supposed to speak with Kankuro, Temari and I when we got back. They'll start looking for me if I don't return soon.''

His hands slid down my arms, leaving goosebumps behind and I fought back a noise as he pulled himself away from me. He seemed to sense my disappointment, his lips twitching as he fought back a smirk and he suddenly leaned close again, his voice low as his eyes locked with mine.

''I will kiss you more tonight when I am finished speaking with the Kazekage. Away from the hateful stares of the guards.''

I nodded, still in a daze and watched him pull away and begin walking before shaking myself and running to catch up with him, smiling at him brightly.

''So what does the Kazekage want?''

Gaara shrugged.

''Something about the chunin exams in the Leaf village.''

I nodded and stayed by his side as we walked back to his home, touching my mouth randomly and not really thinking about what kind of impact these Chunin exams would have one him.

**I know that I seem to write only Naruto stories, but I promise that I have others. They just aren't one shots or even finished as of yet. Besides, I like the Naruto universe. Lol. I actually had a story with this couple before writing my other Gaara story and I couldn't help but to put this story on here. **

**As always, I do not own Naruto or any other characters. I would love to hear any opinions or reviews and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please ignore any screw-ups or punctuation errors. I DID try to be more careful of those in this story. But I was in a hurry to post it since it is past three in the morning.**

**Thanks again for reading. I heart your faces. :) **


End file.
